


Into the Unknown

by TristyFoo



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Oh Sehun, Chansoo are siblings, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, God Hong Jisoo | Joshua, God Zhang Yixing | Lay, Jackson appears for like 1 second because he is Jackson Wang, Jennie and Eunwoo are half siblings, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lay and Josh are siblings too, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Mpreg, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omegaverse, Siren Byun Baekhyun, Suho and Sehun are half brothers, Supernatural - Freeform, Theres so many characters what, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Trust me Jennie and Tae aren't that bad, Vampire Oh Sehun, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Witch Jennie, Wizard Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, chansebaek, exoteen, idk what i am doing, idk what i am doing with life tbh, jeongcheolsoo, jihancheol, seungri is a bitch fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyFoo/pseuds/TristyFoo
Summary: In the year 2035, the world has changed. Nothing was ever the same. Now there are more species, not just humans. No where is safe anymore, everyone is trying to survive, but can they? Meeting more survivors along the way, the 2 brothers, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and their new friends will soon have to solve a mystery left behind by their dead father.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zxwzxw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxwzxw/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first story on Ao3 but definitely not my first story. Also the first few chapters were written quite a while ago so it might be a little bad and I apologise beforehand.

Characters 1st group of survivors:

𝕊𝕦𝕙𝕠  
\- 𝕆𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡, 𝟚𝟚 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕕  
\- ℍ𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕡-𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 - 𝕊𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕟 - 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕞𝕪𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕕𝕤  
\- 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕥 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕕𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖  
\- 𝔻𝕒𝕕 𝕛𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕤  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣  
\- ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕖𝕠𝕝

𝕂𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕤𝕠𝕠  
\- 𝕊𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥, 𝟚𝟙 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕆𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕖𝕠𝕝  
\- ℍ𝕒𝕕 𝕒 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕒 𝕓𝕚𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕥𝕠𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕤 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕥  
\- 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕤 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕖𝕠𝕝 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- 𝔻𝕠𝕖𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕖𝕡𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕖  
\- 𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖  
\- 𝔻𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕞  
\- ℙ𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕤

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕖𝕠𝕝  
\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 𝕂𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕤𝕠𝕠  
\- 𝔹𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕫𝕚  
\- ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖  
\- 𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒 𝕓𝕚𝕥 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕗𝕦𝕝  
\- 𝔸 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕔  
\- 𝔸 𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕤  
\- ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- 𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕒𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕛𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕚𝕝𝕪

𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕫𝕚

\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔹𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕖𝕠𝕝  
\- 𝔻𝕆 ℕ𝕆𝕋 ℂ𝔸𝕃𝕃 ℍ𝕀𝕄 ℂ𝕌𝕋𝔼 𝕆ℝ ℍ𝔼 𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃 𝕎ℍ𝔸ℂ𝕂 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝕀𝕋ℍ 𝔸 𝔾𝕌𝕀𝕋𝔸ℝ  
\- ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕤𝕠𝕗𝕥 𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥  
\- 𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕠𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦. ℍ𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕥..  
\- 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℍ𝕠𝕤𝕙𝕚   
\- 𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕫𝕖, 𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕓𝕖 𝕒 𝕥𝕠𝕡

ℍ𝕠𝕤𝕙𝕚

\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕫𝕚  
\- 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕫𝕚 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡, 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖  
\- 𝕍𝔼ℝ𝕐 𝕃𝕆𝕌𝔻  
\- 𝔾𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕛𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 '𝕔𝕦𝕥𝕖' 𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕞  
\- 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙, 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕒 𝕘𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕫𝕚  
\- ℍ𝕠𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕙𝕒𝕖

𝕁𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕙𝕒𝕟

\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡, 𝟙𝟡 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕 (𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕞 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕝𝕞𝕒𝕠)  
\- ℂ𝕒𝕟 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡  
\- 𝕄𝕒𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕒 𝕥𝕠𝕡. ℍ𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕦𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕦𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕔𝕦𝕥𝕖  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕕𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕊𝕦𝕙𝕠 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕁𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕊𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕟  
\- 𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞  
\- ℍ𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕤 '𝔸𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝' 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖

\- ℍ𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥

* * *

2nd group of survivors:

ℂ𝕙𝕖𝕟

\- 𝟚𝟙 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔹𝕠𝕪𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕏𝕚𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟  
\- 𝕆𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡  
\- ℍ𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠, 𝕄𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕓𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕟 ( ℍ𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 )  
\- 𝔾𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕊𝕦𝕡𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕟𝕛𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕕  
\- 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕏𝕚𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡  
\- 𝕃𝕆𝕌𝔻  
\- 𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕

𝕏𝕚𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟

\- 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℂ𝕙𝕖𝕟  
\- 𝟚𝟙 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔸𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠𝕥𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠, 𝕄𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕓𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦  
\- ℍ𝕖 𝕠𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕟 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦  
\- 𝔹𝕒𝕓𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖, 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪  
\- ℙ𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕄𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖  
\- 𝔸𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖

𝕄𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕓𝕚𝕟

\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡  
\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝔸𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦  
\- 𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕗𝕝𝕖𝕩𝕚𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕖  
\- 𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕚𝕟𝕘  
\- 𝕎𝕖𝕚𝕣𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤  
\- 𝔽𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘  
\- ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥

𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠

\- 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦  
\- 𝟙𝟡 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕥  
\- 𝔹𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕞  
\- 𝕄𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕓𝕚𝕟 𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕞  
\- 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕤 𝕏𝕚𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℂ𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤  
\- 𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣, 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕠𝕞  
\- 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕒 𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥

𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕪𝕦

\- 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠  
\- 𝟙𝟡 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕥 (𝟙𝟠𝟟𝕔𝕞)  
\- 𝔸𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕗𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤  
\- ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- ℍ𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕝𝕪 𝕚𝕟 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠  
\- 𝔾𝕠𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕏𝕚𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟  
\- 𝔸 𝕥𝕠𝕡  
\- 𝔸 𝕙𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕡𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕪

* * *

The supernaturals:

𝕂𝕒𝕚

\- 𝔸𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝  
\- 𝟚𝟙 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕆𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕤 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡  
\- ℍ𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕊𝕖𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕠𝕝 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕟 𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒 ( 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 )  
\- 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 ( 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 )  
\- 𝕎𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕊𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕟 𝕚𝕟  
\- ℍ𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕔𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝕂𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕤𝕠𝕠 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕒 𝕃𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕘𝕠

𝔹𝕒𝕖𝕜𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟

\- 𝕊𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕟  
\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕎𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕊𝕖𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕠𝕝  
\- 𝔸 𝕣𝕠𝕪𝕒𝕝𝕥𝕪  
\- ℝ𝕒𝕟 (𝕤𝕨𝕒𝕞) 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕖𝕥 𝕂𝕒𝕚  
\- 𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕦𝕝  
\- ℍ𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕪 𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤𝕟'𝕥  
\- 𝕎𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕚𝕗 𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕠  
\- 𝔸 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕓𝕠𝕪

𝕊𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕟

\- 𝕍𝕒𝕞𝕡𝕚𝕣𝕖  
\- 𝟚𝟘 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕎𝕒𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕂𝕒𝕚 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕖  
\- 𝔽𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪  
\- 𝔸 𝕤𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕔𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕤𝕒𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕𝕓𝕪𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕣  
\- 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕤 𝕊𝕦𝕙𝕠

𝔼𝕦𝕟𝕨𝕠𝕠

\- 𝕎𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕣𝕕  
\- 𝕁𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕡-𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣  
\- 𝕖𝕩-𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕋𝕒𝕖𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘  
-𝟙𝟡 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕤 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕚𝕟  
\- 𝔸 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥  
\- 𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕣𝕪  
\- ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕝 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕟𝕛𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕕  
\- ℂ𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕊𝕖𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕠𝕝

𝕊𝕖𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕠𝕝

\- 𝕆𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕨𝕠𝕝𝕗  
\- 𝟙𝟠 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕 (ℍ𝔼'𝕊 𝕃𝔼𝔾𝔸𝕃 𝕆𝕂𝔸𝕐)  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕤 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡  
\- ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- ℝ𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕜  
\- 𝕁𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕂𝕒𝕚 𝕕𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕥  
\- 𝔸 𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥  
\- ℂ𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕦𝕡 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕤𝕒𝕕

* * *

The Gods:

ℤ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕐𝕚𝕩𝕚𝕟𝕘

\- 𝔾𝕠𝕕 𝕠𝕗 ℙ𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕖  
\- ℂ𝕒𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕝 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕤  
\- 𝕊𝕦𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕒𝕝  
\- 𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤: ℂ𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕤  
\- 𝟚𝟚 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝔾𝕠𝕕𝕤  
\- ℍ𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣

ℤ𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕁𝕠𝕤𝕙𝕦𝕒

\- 𝟙𝟡 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕  
\- 𝕃𝕒𝕪 / 𝕐𝕚𝕩𝕚𝕟𝕘'𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣  
\- 𝔾𝕠𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕖  
\- 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕖𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣  
\- 𝕄𝕦𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕣  
\- 𝕎𝕒𝕪 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤  
\- 𝔸𝕣𝕥𝕤𝕪  
\- 𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕞  
\- 𝕎𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤: ℍ𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨


	2. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im cringing at the first person pov but bear with me people cos Im too lazy to edit it again.

**Chanyeol's POV**

  
"All citizens please evacuate the city **immediately.** The SVT lab has exploded and dangerous species are now let loose. Take only what you need and just get away now!" The radio blasted throughout the entire city, warning people of the explosion.

After hearing the news, I quickly ran over to the kitchen to see Kyungsoo-hyung blasting music through his noice-cancelling AirPods.

He looked at me like I'm some weirdo and took them out, "What's wrong with you?" I panicked and started screaming, "HYUNG! WE NEED TO HURRY UP AND PACK OUR THINGS! QUICK!" Kyungsoo started to get confused and tilted his head. "Why? Is there anything wrong?" He asked. "LOOK! THE SVT LAB IN THE CITY JUST EXPLODED! WE HAVE TO EVACUATE! NOW!"

Speaking of the SVT lab made me remember something important. I suddenly remembered that our father was working on a project at the SVT lab. He kept telling us that it's an important project but he never told us anything about it. Is.. is he gone..? He can't be.

Kyungsoo seemed to have remembered about it too because his whole expression just changed. Without saying anything he just got up and walked to his room and I heard the sound of hangers dropping on the floor. "I guess he's packing now... I should too..." I mumbled to myself. A few minutes later, the both of us walked to the living room, carrying one haversack and suitcase each.

"Wait here. I'll go get the car ready." Kyungsoo told me and opened the door to the garage while I stood in front of the house. I took out my phone to distract myself from all the chaos but I suddenly got a notification from someone. Who is- "Yah! Chanyeol-ah! Hurry up and get in the car before I leave you here!" I was cut off by Kyungsoo's screaming. Geez, why is he like that?

I quickly turned off my phone and got into the car barely even getting ready before Hyung went full speed ahead. Should I tell him about the message? I Guess I'll tell him another time..

"I guess this is a final goodbye.." , I said, while looking back at my childhood house. We've lived there since hyung was born. As I leaned back into the seat I thought of everything that had happened. It was like the whole world came crashing down on me.

My father is probably dead. We were chased out of our house. I'm not even sure if everyone is alright. Without me realising, tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. "Yah, just relax okay? I'm pretty sure we'll be fine as Long as we have each other." Yeah.. as Long as we have each other. I hope this will remain true.

**Kyungsoo's POV**

Just looking at Chanyeol makes my heart ache. It breaks my heart.. how do I cheer him up? I decided to switch on the radio, in hopes of cheering him up.

"Breaking news. Because of the explosion of the SVT lab, it has affected the whole of Korea. People are seen dead on the streets and houses are being broken into. This means our own survival now depends on ourselves. Good luck everyone." 

Okay what? How did this damn explosion become so bad that it's able to affect like what? 23 million people? It's impossible for all of us to survive.

I thought Chanyeol would still be crying after the news but when I looked into the mirror.. he looked.. determined? Is he okay? Did he go crazy in the middle of this damn explosion? Geez he's so weird.. "Yah, are you okay? Your emotions sure change fast huh?"

He just gave me a blank face and stared out of the window. This little brat-

"Looks like we're going to play a game of survival huh? Sounds fun."   
Okay I think he went crazy.

But game of survival? We're gonna need some help though.

"Everyone! The situation keeps getting worse! This is a warning! Sightings of supernatural creatures have been spotted lurking around and killing people! Please remain calm and stay safe!" The speaker suddenly blasted out loud.

Can the situation get any worse? What are the police doing? First the explosion of the lab with **our** father inside. Then we had to evacuate from the house I have been living in since I was born and now what? Some random supernatural things are coming out? I'm not saying things are shit but that's exactly what I'm saying.

**Woozi's POV**

  
The damn lab freaking exploded and now we're playing a damn game of survival? Yayyyy... so fun. I'm currently in the car with my 'amazing' boyfriend Hoshi evacuating the city. And he's being annoying again ( **Honey we all know you love him pls** ) "Hoonieee... where are we going?" "Seriously Soon? I literally told you five seconds ago."

Suddenly the stupid speakers started blasting again. I swear I would whack whoever's doing this with my guitar. "Everyone! The situation keeps getting worse! This is a warning! Sightings of supernatural creatures have been spotted lurking around and killing people! Please remain calm and stay safe!"

Great. Just great. A damn lab exploding and now supernaturals? What has this world become?

"Supernaturals? Like werewolves and vampires?" Soonyoung asked. I rolled my eyes and replied, "No, like unicorns and rainbows! OBVIOUSLY WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES!" Someone tell me why I'm dating him again? Right. Because I love this dumbass.

**Suho's POV**

  
"Everyone! The situation keeps getting worse! This is a warning! Sightings of supernatural creatures have been spotted lurking around and killing people! Please remain calm and stay safe!"

Aish.. What a way to enjoy life. I lost my parents in a car crash. Oh! And I lost Sehun too! God knows where he went.. and now what? I have to leave the city and play a game of survival with supernaturals? Is this how god planned my life? I just can't believe I'm so unlucky... looks like I have to find a place to stay.. but where?

I snapped my fingers remembering something. I quickly took out the tool I have been inventing. I knew this would come in handy someday I'm such a genius.

The said invention was called 'know-it-all' it's a super smart device that I created to help me in times of need. And.. it's waterproof! It can answer any question. "Alright know-it-all! Tell me, where should I go to survive? Anywhere away from the cities, a remote and quiet place."

"Go up to the woods, up across north, the very north of South Korea." Well, okay then, talking to a robot might be weird but I Guess it's going to be my travel buddy considering how anti-social I am. I asked know-it-all for directions and she led me to the woods.

**Woozi's POV**

I had no idea where to go so me and Hoshi had just been driving around in circles for the past 15 minutes. I then remembered about Chanyeol, my best friend since we were in kindergarten. I pulled up at the side of the road and whipped out my phone. 

  
Hoshi looked at me questioningly and asked, "What are you doing?" "Calling Chanyeol because we're hopeless." I replied, pressing Chanyeol's contact number on my phone.

**Chanyeol's POV**

While dozing off, I suddenly got a call from my most trusted person other than Kyungsoo, Woozi. His real name is Jihoon but he tells everyone to call him Woozi because his boyfriend - who I never met because Woozi was so protective - gave him that name which apparently meant 'Our Jihoon'

I accepted the call and pressed the phone to my ear.

'Hello?'  
**'Yah you idiot!'** Always trust Woozi to act like this.  
'Sup Hoon'  
**'Me and Hosh have been driving hopelessly for the past few minutes. You down to meet up and help each other in this stupid survival thing?'**  
I laughed at him and told him that Kyungsoo and I were going to the forest that we went to for camp back when we were 15.  
**'Alright see you there Yeol!'**  
'See ya Shortass!'  
**'I am tall, you're just a giant.'** We laughed and got off the call with each other.

**Chanyeol's POV**

Finally! I stretched as Kyungsoo-hyung and I got out of the car. We finally arrived to the forest and Kyungsoo-hyung told me to take out everything while he pitched up the tents.

While doing that, I suddenly thought of the message. When should I tell him about it? He also needs to know about it soon. How should I say it to him? 'Oh hyung! Our dear father who's now dead left us a message. Please don't be shocked about it?" What am I thinking?

Just when I started walking to him, I heard a really loud honk from from behind us which caused me to jump and Kyungsoo's reaction was priceless! I CAN'T BELIEVED HE SCREAMED I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! 

When I turned around, I saw a really familiar face in the Drivers seat of the car. "Woozi! How are you doing? Is that Hoshi?" Oh wow, he's tall. Taller than Woozi. "Sup Yeol and yeah this Dumbass is my boyfriend Hoshi." "WHAT'S UP NAEGA HOSH IN THE HOUSE!"

Holy shit, he's loud and the complete opposite of Woozi. How did they start dating again? You know what? Never mind. I'll probably get more confused when I hear their 'love story'.

"So... did you bring any tents or anything? We have extras to lend you if you don't." "Well.. I forgot to bring the tent so thanks tall boy!" Woozi said. After pitching up the tents - Kyungsoo was generous enough to help pitch Woozi and Hoshi's tent - I realised that it was already 5 in the evening. Which means it's going to be dark soon. So I suggested that we go find some firewood to make a campfire to cook our food and warm us up.

Once we finished discussing with the 'Soonhoon' couple about the plans - Woozi's been begging me to use their ship name and he told me not to tell Hoshi. Kyungsoo had remembered that dad had always brought us to find the best firewood to use whenever we went camping. It's amazing he's able to remember these things. Especially since that was like- 10 years ago? We decided to just take our time and find the best firewood.

Just when we finished collecting firewood, all of a sudden, the sound of thunder was heard. I looked up and saw that the skies were grey and water droplets started dripping down. The 4 of us started panicking on where we should go seek shelter. "Guys! There's a cave! We can hide away from the rain there!" Hearing what Hoshi said, we quickly ran into the cave , firewood in our hands.

**Suho's POV**

  
"How much longer know-it-all? Am I there yet?" I felt so tired, I've been walking for so Long, I lost track of how long. I've seen a lot of things as I've been walking. Oh boy, those supernaturals don't look good. But I Guess I have been lucky, I escaped them all.

Just then, know-it-all said in his robotic voice, "Just 10 more minutes sir. You're very close already. And I think you should exercise more, no offence HA HA HA." This robot- sometimes he REALLY gets on my nerves...

Alright! I see it! The forest. I felt like running with whatever energy I had left in me but just my luck, I heard thunder. Crap. It's going to rain. And just as I thought of that, rain drops started falling down. Great.. Just.. Great. Time to seek for shelter. Is there even any shelter?

**Hoshi's POV**

  
Looks like a great way to start off our adventure huh? While I was staring at the rain, Woozi and Chanyeol took off their tops and squeezed the rain was out of them, revealing their abs.  
Damn, my man is hot.  
"Take a picture Hosh, though you already have a lot." I looked down blushing as Woozi laughed as he and Chanyeol started disturbing each other.

"OMG YEOL! LOOKS LIKE YOU FINALLY GREW ABS!" Woozi laughed . Chanyeol looked playfully offended and teased, "Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure **I** grew abs before you! I've been working out for the last 5 years and look at me now! All so tall, taller than you!". They started teasing the heck out of each other while Kyungsoo-hyung and I watched.

I watched as Kyungsoo-hyung peacefully cleaned his glasses, not even bothering about the two. He sure is cute - but not cuter and hotter than Woozi - I can see why Woozi and Chanyeol said that he receives a lot of love letters, specially delivered to his house.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanking sound at the further end of the cave, not that deep, somewhere near us but further. The 4 of us looked at each other and decided to check it out.

**Kyungsoo's POV**

While walking a bit deeper into the cave, I saw Woozi move Hoshi behind him and got ready to fight. We all thought that it was one of those supernaturals thing, so the 4 of us were extremely cautious. But instead of it being a Supernatural, we saw a.. man?

**??? POV**

I was setting up my things in the cave for the survival thing when I suddenly heard voices.  
"It's raining!"  
"Quick! Into the cave for shelter!"  
The moment I heard that, I quickly ran to the back of the cave with my things.

"Now I'm drenched." The short one complained.  
"Hey! At least we made it here in time!" The loud boy who I'm assuming is the short ones boyfriend said.  
Just then, the Super tall boy and the short boy took off their shirts. I didn't want to be disrespectful so I turned away while they joked around. After all, they do seem older than me.  
But as I turned around, I accidentally hit a bag with all my canned foods. 'Shit' I thought. They turned towards my direction as they started walking closer to me.   
As they walked over, I turned away because I didn't want them to see my face.

I saw their shadows over towering me and the scary one broke the silence. "Who are you?" I kept silent because I was scared of him. "Hyung! You're scaring him! Hey it's fine I'm Chanyeol. What's your name?" The Super tall one asked.

**"I'm Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan."**


	3. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you people?

**SUHO'S POV**

  
While trying to cover my face to get a clearer view, something emerged right in front of me. Something big... is that a cave? I walked closer to the structure and I was right. It was a cave. I walked into the cave and heard chattering and laughter from a deeper part of the cave.

Me being the curious person I am, I walked towards the sounds only to see 5 men, around my age or younger, sitting around a campfire. What are they doing here? Are they supernaturals?

Just then, the short one started screaming rudely, "Who are you? WHY THE HELL DO WE KEEP BUMPING INTO RANDOM PEOPLE IN THIS CAVE?!" "Chill babe, the more the merrier." The one who looked like a hamster said, hugging the short male who obviously relaxed into the hug.

"Isn't it obvious? It's raining. I obviously need to find some shelter."

"Well since you're here, why don't you join us?" The one who was probably the youngest asked. "Jeonghan, doesn't mean that we accepted you like... an hour ago means that we'll accept everyone. We don't even know if he is trustable." The other short one talked for the first time.

"But he seems like a nice guy..." the male - I'm assuming Jeonghan - said.  
Damn.. he reminds me of Sehun. Nope. Suho. Don't think about him.

"Hey- hyung! Just let him join us." The tall one smiled as he looked at the cold male. So the tall one should be his brother. They don't seem alike at all. The short guy must be dating the hamster looking male judging by the way they act and that Jeonghan guy seems to be new and also the youngest.

"Well... if you don't trust me then what can I do to gain your trust?" I asked. They seem like nice people. Also, I could use some company on this journey. The cold guy looked at me and asked, "Do you have anything to help us in any sort of way?" I rummaged through my bag and took out know-it-all.

"HERE, THIS IS MY INVENTION, KNOW-IT-ALL! IT MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU GUYS AND IT HELPED ME TO FIND THE FOREST. AND ITS ALSO SMART. SOMETIMES SASSY TOO." **(Dang Suho can be an advertiser)**

They just stared at me. "You **made** that?" The short one asked and I nodded back. He walked over and took know-it-all out of my hand and asked a simple question.

"Where are we right now?" He asked and know-it-all replied in its robotic voice "We are at the Exoteen forest, the very North of South Korea. Does that answer your question short sir?"

The short guy shook his head in disbelief, not believing what he just heard. The moment the tall guy heard that, he burst out laughing at him and hit his brother. The brother looked at me and smiled. Wait. He can smile? "Welcome to the group. I'm Kyungsoo."

**3RD PERSON POV**

  
After the rain stopped, the group split into two groups, Chanyeol bringing Jeonghan and Suho to their campsite and the pitch their tent while Kyungsoo brought Woozi and Hoshi to the place where the best firewood is at.

It was already 6pm when the trio came back from their search for firewood and took out the canned food and cooking pots and started cooking with the help of Chanyeol while Jeonghan and Suho went to settle down. Soon, the food was ready and all 6 of them gathered around the fire that was done by Hoshi as he screamed "Kwon Fire" **(I need another OFD)**.

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

  
The 5 of us sat around the campfire while Kyungsoo finished up with the food. After Woozi and I finished talking about our 'hilarious' abs story - which made all of them laugh anyway - Kyungsoo was done with the food.

We settled down and started talking about how we all ended up here. Turns out Suho was rich, but his parents died when he was in high school, so he inherited all their money and went to the most prestigious university since he got top 10 for the college admission test.  
  
While Jeonghan, on the other hand, turns out he's the youngest among us, while Suho is the oldest. Jeonghan lived near the forest and he has been living by himself since his parents died when he was 9. So he took care of himself by having a lot of part time jobs, and he earned himself a scholarship which he then used to help children in need.

Just then, I noticed how endearing Suho was looking and Jeonghan. And since I can't control my tongue, I can't help but to ask, "Suho-hyung, why are you looking at Jeonghan like that?" Everyone looked at Suho and he sighed, suddenly looking sad. "You see... I didn't tell you that I used to have a younger brother, but... he suddenly disappeared, we asked the police to help us find him but there was no trace of him at all."

I noticed a tear slip out of his eye while Kyungsoo comforted him. He continued, "I'll be honest. Jeonghan is a bit like Sehun. He just reminds me a lot about him."

After hearing that, Jeonghan hugged Suho and I saw the 'Soonhoon' couple cooing at them. Damn, both of them must have suffered a lot. Just then, I got a great idea. "Guys, why don't we have a bonding session? That way we can have fun and get to know each other more!" They all agreed and that was how we spent the rest of the night.

Just when we were about to go to bed, I suddenly had the urge to tell Kyungsoo about dad and his message. I walked over to my hyung and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hyung... I have something personal to tell you. It's about Appa."

Kyungsoo's facial expression changed and I continued, "He sent me a message, and it's for the two of us, I don't know, it sounds weird to me, but he sent it a few minutes before the explosion." I showed my phone to Kyungsoo and he was dead serious while reading it.

_Dear Chanyeol and Kyungsoo:_  
_I know this will be my last and final time seeing the two of you. But you'll probably know why already. I have been keeping a secret, or maybe multiple from you two. But I Guess I have no choice but to admit them now. All this time, I have been researching on supernaturals. I don't have much time but let me tell you. Not all supernaturals are bad. But that doesn't mean all are good either. I have hidden a book in an abandoned library at the West of the forest we always went to. It has all the answers. All the profiles of the supernaturals we know of. And I also left a few messages inside,_ **_make sure you follow them_ ** _. Do_ **_not_ ** _go by car, it attracts too much attention. Follow the path and the path_ **_only_ ** _. Also, make sure you know how to fight. If this isn't stopped, there will be consequences for everyone. You will never know when someone will Attack or a supernatural that you trust backstabs you. I'm sorry for leaving you two like this. I love you._  
_Love,_  
_Dad_

"What are we going to do hyung?" I asked Kyungsoo. "I- I honestly don't know..." he replied, not sure on what to do.  
I Guess we are lost now. This time in our thoughts.

**Time skip**

**1 year later**

**3rd Person POV**

Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Jeonghan are very close friends now. They each knew how to fight, just that Jeonghan still had room for improvement. 

They had completed a game of fight the dummy , apparently they decided to make one so that they can practice their skills and obviously no one will get injured . Suho has become the ‘father’ of the group, not because he is the oldest but because he is Very responsible.

While on the other hand , Jeonghan is the ‘baby’ of the group , not because of his age , but he just has an aura of one , but he’s not THAT innocent. It was almost 8 , since Suho , Jeonghan, Jihoon and Soonyoung were exhausted, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decided to cook dinner for them, so they decided to go to the deeper part of the cave - they ended up moving there because of the constant raining - where their vegetable garden was.

Since they do not want any dead animal bodies behind their campsite , especially when there are supernaturals now . Just when the two of them had finished plucking the vegetables they decided to use for dinner , they suddenly heard 4 large, high-pitched screams .

**KYUNGSOO’S POV**

After hearing the 4 screams of our friends, we ran back inside only to see them huddled together in a corner and two silhouettes at the entrance of the cave. One of them turned to me in the eye and even though it was dark, he looked familiar, but I can’t put a finger on where exactly I’ve seen him.

“Long time no see Kyungsoo” One stated

“And Suho-hyung” And the other finished.

I was freaking out. How did he know my name? Just then, in a blink of an eye, they disappeared. 

“WHAT WAS THAT ?” Soonyoung was going crazy.

“A damn supernatural what else?” Woozi said, rolling his eyes.

"WHY WAS IT HERE AND HOW DO THEY KNOW THEIR NAMES?" 

"Fuck if I knew."

Suho and Jeonghan just looked at us , shocked and surprised .

“Erm , guys ? How did he know my name ??” Suho asked as he hugged Jeonghan tightly .

"Fuck if we knew." Jihoon replied again as Soonyoung continued screaming.

“To be honest...i don’t know , but we need to tell all of you something very important. If this leaks out anywhere, Kyungsoo and I will immediately leave the group.” Chanyeol said seriously.

This is one of the rare times I’ve seen Chanyeol like this, but I guess it was because this is our private family matters that only the 2 of us should know, but I think we can tell them because all of us are like family. 

Chanyeol began,”Our father...he works at the same research lab that had exploded . Before it exploded , he left a message for Kyungsoo and I to look . He has been hiding from the 2 of us that he had been researching about the supernatural for the past few years . But...he told us that he had done something really bad , but i guess there wasn’t much time to tell us what it was.”

The 4 of them looked serious, no more fear in their faces , that’s why I thought that it should and will be okay to let them know what is going on. But I just don’t how they react later on when Chanyeol tells them about this part.

Chanyeol continued ,“So...how father had hidden a book in an abandoned library at the west of the forest.This book I’m talking about...it’s really important , since it has all the information of all the supernaturals , and especially some important messages that our father wanted us to find out ourselves , so…”

“We have to leave for the west to find the book.” Jeonghan completed.

“Well yes...look , I’m sorry for telling you guys now one year after receiving the message , but…” Chanyeol looked down , as if he can’t believe he had disappointed them

“Hey bud, it’s okay! Don’t feel sad.” Jihoon patted Chanyeol's back, trying to comfort him.

“Yeah man, this isn’t your fault, so don’t blame yourself.” Soonyoung smiled at them.

“Well…” Suho-hyung started, “We can’t let you 2 just go off to this abandoned library by yourselves, especially in this current situation where supernaturals are always around us.

“Why don't we all go together?” Jeonghan excitedly asked. That kid seriously isn't scared of anything. “We promised that we'll always stick together didn't we?”

I looked at Jeonghan, then everyone else, then finally at Chanyeol, I don’t know how to react to this.

“YEAH! WHY DON’T ALL OF US GO TOGETHER? WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER!” Soonyoung said, trying to convince us.

“Yeah buddy, I don’t see why you and your brother to be the only ones that are suffering, so why don’t we all go?” Woozi asked hopefully.

I turned to look at Chanyeol, waiting to see his expression .

It took about 3 minutes and a smile just suddenly bloomed across his face. Finally he replied, “Well, if you guys want to, Kyungsoo and I don’t mind having your help and all of you as entertainers."

**??? POV**

“Thanks hyung ! I finally got to see my older brother after so long” I beamed as I caught up to him.

“No problem Sehun-ah, though you did seem a little distracted by the tall one.” Kai-hyung said wriggling his eyebrows

“What can I say? He’s hot.” I replied him with a smirk.

“Aish.. What am I going to do with you?” Kai said as he looked at me. I playfully shoved him and replied “Hyung! I don’t say that when you’re too busy eyeing that scary looking dude!” “YAH! HE’S HOT!” He screamed.

“YOU ARE THE SAME!” I screamed back and ran away from him.

“Aish- YOU-! Nevermind. Let’s just hurry up and get back. Cheollie and Baekhyun are probably waiting.”

What we didn’t know however… was that there was someone watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly feel like this is going to flop but to anyone reading thx :> Also don't mind me just copying and pasting from a few months ago cos I'm lazy but trust me it'll get better.


	4. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt is going crazy because apparently Cheol's results haven't came out while everyone else's did ;-; Pls be okay.

**Time skip to next morning (brought to you by Wonwoo's tracksuit)  
**  
**3RD PERSON POV**

The boys had decided to set off early, not wanting to risk being stuck in the middle of no where at night, so they packed everything and prepared to go to the west of the forest.

After around 1 hour of continuous walking, the 6 of them became tired and decided to rest for a while. Suho and Jeonghan talked about the forest, Chanyeol, Hoshi and Woozi talked about some theories about what was going to happen when they did find the book while Kyungsoo just sat there cleaning his glasses.

Just then, they heard something. Twigs snapping. Kyungsoo and Suho signalled for them to keep quiet. Just when they thought it was nothing, 4 people came out of the bushes.

Suddenly, one of the males started chanting something weird, which left the 6 of them confused. While they stood there confused, Jeonghan took in their appearances. 

The girl looked mean, the other male looked like a model, the one chanting looked a bit weird no offence, and the last one looked troubled, like he didn't want to be there. The weird male opened his eyes to reveal his now glowing blue eyes.

"Supernaturals.." Chanyeol whispered under his breath.

The 4 supernaturals started attacking them but luckily, the 6 of them were already prepared to fight back.   
  
After a few cuts and bruises, the group felt like they couldn't fight for much longer, considering how many hits they took.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol noticed something however. The innocent looking male looked hesitant. As if he didn't want to hurt them. But why? Who knows. He could be acting.

Just when the 6 was about to give up, another group ran in and helped them and attacked them. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the 4 of them retreated, the innocent looking one looked at them apologetically and followed his friends, leaving the 6 friends injured.

**Wonwoo POV**

One of the supernaturals suddenly came back, somehow healed them which confused everyone, before he said, "I'm really sorry about this. I feel guilty about them hurting you so please just take me healing you as my apology. **I'm Eunwoo** by the way."   
  
Then he quickly ran away to catch up with the trio.

"Did he just- heal us?" Hamster dude asked in confusion.  
"Isn't he one of the people who attacked us?" Angel smile tilted his head.  
"Anyway, looks like we met more survivors." The person who seemed like the oldest said, bringing the rest back into reality.

They all turned to us and started introducing themselves.  
  


"I'm Suho."

"Kyungsoo."

"Hi! I'm Chanyeol!"

"My names Jihoon but call me Woozi."

"HI I'M SOONYOUNG BUT YOU CAN CALL ME HOSHI!" Damn he's loud.

"Hey I'm Jeonghan."

We looked at each other and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Xiumin. Chen's boyfriend."

"I AM THE ONE AND ONLY CHEN!" Sigh...

"I'm Moonbin!"

"Wonwoo."

"Hey! I'm Mingyu, Wonwoo's boyfriend!"

"Well what are you guys doing here? We haven't seen anyone here for the past year." Xiumin-hyung asked.

"We're heading to the West." Chanyeol replied. The West? What's so special about it?  
  
As if Chen-hyung saw what I was thinking, he asked them, "What's so special about the West? It's just another bunch of trees."

Kyungsoo sighed and replied, "We're looking for something important."  
  
"Hey! Let's not be nosy and dig into their business alright?" Mingyu said and he back hugged me. Fucking puppy looking cute handsome tall ass.

"I mean if you want to join us you have to show us what you can do because it's really something important." Woozi said as he did some gun gesture.

"Well that's pretty simple. We have Xiumin and Mingyu the fighters, Wonwoo the bookworm which means he's smart so he can come up with killer plans and Moonbin is really flexible and agile which allows him to escape very easily and get in to help us open locked doors because he somehow knows how to pick locks and..."

"WELL I, KIM JONGDAE, IS VERY GOOD AT GATHERING THE ENEMIES ATTENTION WHICH ALLOWS EVERYONE ELSE TO ESCAPE." Chen-hyung screamed. GEEZ, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS SCREAM?

The other group seemed to ponder about it for a while before Hoshi started screaming. "HEY! THEY SEEM TRUSTABLE. LETS JUST JOIN FORCES WITH THEM." Hoshi **SCREAMED**.

Gosh... don't tell me Hoshi is another Chen-hyung...

Soon, Hoshi and Chen-hyung started having a scream fest in the middle of the forest. Something about finally having people to scream with?

"Alright so i Guess we're a team now." Chanyeol said while Woozi tried to stop Hoshi and Xiumin-hyung tried to stop Chen-hyung.

I just nodded my head in agreement and told them to ignore Chen-hyung.

"YES MORE PEOPLE!!! WE HAVE MORE FRIENDS NOW!!!" Jeonghan **SCREAMED**.  
  
Oh boy... this is going to be a Long journey...  
  
"JEONGHANNIE! JOIN THE SCREAM FEST!"  
  
"STOP BEING A BAD INFLUENCE TO THE CHILD YOU MORON!"  
  
"I'M YOUR MORON!"

"Hey... does he not talk at all or is he another Kyungsoo-hyung?" Chanyeol asked, pointing at me. "HAH he's not quiet he's Super talkative he's just an introvert to people he just met." I swear to god Gyu...

I turned to my boyfriend and asked him, "Why are we dating again?" Woozi turned to me while grabbing Hoshi by his jacket and said back to me, "Don't worry I ask myself that everyday about this idiot."

Mingyu looked at me pouting before screaming at Chen-hyung. "HYUNG! LET ME JOIN THE SCREAM FEST!"  
  
"OF COURSE! EVERYONE IS WELCOME!"

**I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-**  
  
  


* * *

**Eunwoo's POV**

"Guys! Wait up!" I called for them. Yes, I'm the maknae and yes, I'm the weakest. Not that I wasn't strong I just wasn't as strong as them. Jennie-noona and I are witches, Tae-hyung's a demon and Seungri is an Alpha werewolf.

"Where did you go just now Nunu?" Jennie-noona asked. I panicked. I can't tell them that I healed those people. They'll kill me. Especially Jennie-noona since her so called 'rival' is there. Not only that, she's my older sister.

"No where. I just got lost." Yeah totally got lost in the woods that I've lived in my whole life.

Tae-hyung looked at me as if he knew I was lying. I thought she believed me until she suddenly stopped walking and turned to me, looking at me in The Eye.

**"Liar."**

I was taken aback and Seungri-hyung said, "What are you talking about? Eunwoo won't lie to us."

"Won't lie to us? Seungri don't make me laugh. He changed. He went back there to heal the people WE hurt and hey fun fact, you say he won't lie to you but do you know he was the one that helped Seungcheol escape?"

Seungri-hyung looked at me scarily. "H-Hyung.. Listen to me.. It really wasn't me!" I tried to convince him.

"Wasn't you? How do you explain this?" Jennie said as she took out something outsiders would call a 'crystal ball'.

"Lee Dongmin. I'm disappointed in you." Tae-hyung said as he glared at me. I have never seen him like that for years.

**Seungcheol's POV (Yes he's finally here)**

Just as I was busy cuddling with Kai-hyung while Baekkie-hyung and Sehunie-hyung joked around, someone suddenly mindlinked me. Weird. I don't have a pack, my hyungs are my 'pack'.

'Seungcheol-ah. Help me. Hurry.' Eunwoo?  
  
I quickly got up, startling the hyungs.  
  
"Cheollie? What's wrong?"

"You guys remember Eunwoo right? The witch friend of mine that helped me escape? I think he's in trouble? He mindlinked me asking for help." Don't get me wrong, Eunwoo-hyung is just a brother to me. He's not my mate.

It's true that only werewolves can mindlink each other if their in the same pack but werewolves could also mindlink random people if their in a close proximity. Witches also have the power to mindlink werewolves so that's probably how Eunwoo-hyung mindlinked me.

—————————————  
After a few minutes of struggling to find his location, I saw a figure crouching down on the floor.

Is that Eunwoo? Is he okay?  
  
"HYUNG! ARE YOU OKAY?" The others followed behind and I heard him sobbing. I hugged him and asked him to calm down and tell me what happened. Perks of being an omega. You're able to have a comforting scent.

"Seungcheol-ah..." he started, "What am I going to do now? They kicked me out of their group... I can't survive on my own..." he sobbed uncontrollably, he then told me that he healed some people that the trio attacked, and because of it, Jennie exposed him, including the part of him helping me escape from Seungri.

I felt a punch in my heart. Why should Eunwoo be the one who suffers when it's my fault? I should've just stayed with Seungri. No matter how much I wanted to run away.

Just then, Kai-hyung stood next to us and patted Eunwoo's shoulder and said, "Hey, what you did was a good thing okay? Just because they did that to you, you shouldn't feel bad for what you did. You healed those people who were injured and you didn't want to fight against them just because you didn't want to hurt them. You're a good person. You know that right?"

"Yeah! Don't let their words hurt you, and besides... the fact that you helped Cheollie escape was really kind of you, even though you knew the consequences, he's grateful for it you know?" Baekhyun-hyung said.

"You know, Seungcheol wouldn't be enjoying life and experiencing real happiness if it weren't for you. You made a big change in his life. He's really grateful for a friend like you. He always talks about you too." Sehun-hyung teased.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn hot.

Just then, Eunwoo-hyung laughed and pinched my cheek saying something about it still being squishy and soft before hugging me back.

I felt him taking a sniff of my scent, which I've been told that it's very calming. Especially for Kai-hyung.

Then he lifted his head and said, "You have really great friends... what about me? I have no where to go to now..."

"Hey... you know you can come stay with us right? I'm pretty sure we'll all be friends." I said, I honestly missed Eunwoo a lot and now that he has no where, he should stay with us!

He looked at me with tears and said, "Thank you Seungcheol-ah.... you really haven't changed at all. Still the same sweet wolf you are." He said as he pat my head because he knew I liked it. What? I'm a werewolf okay? Would've been better if I were in wolf form though.

I turned to look at my three hyungs and they just nodded their heads, which means they accept Eunwoo into our group.

So after a few minutes, the 5 of us went back home together with the new addition to the group, trying to make Eunwoo feel welcomed and excited to see his new home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know I could add pictures ;-;


	5. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi my friend and I both wrote this story so it's not completely written by me

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

**3RD** **PERSON'S** **POV**

After joining forces for a week , the two groups had indeed bonded together, and there was always laughter because of Chen , you can say he is sort of the clown in the group, along with Chanyeol.

But as there were more people , that results in more food and resources being used. So, since they found out that they had ran out of food, Kyungsoo's group decided to go find some food, since they felt that since they had eaten the other groups food, they felt like they should do something in return.

So while walking , they heard quick footsteps behind them , afraid that it might be the people who hurt them - excluding Eunwoo - again, when the footsteps got closer, they all quickly swung around , and did whatever came across their minds first.

But they stopped , they didn't fight , cause the people who were making those footsteps...was Eunwoo and a puppy looking person .

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

Oh my gosh. So those noises were made by Eunwoo and another Woozi. Since we bumped into Eunwoo again, I decided to be nice and say hi to him - he did heal us after all. "Hey Eunwoo! Looks like we meet again huh? How are you?"   
Eunwoo just smiled at me and just said that he was jogging around. While listening to Eunwoo, I noticed the shorter man looking at me, as if he's in awe, but I ignored him. But something seems off, Eunwoo isn't with his group of friends that attacked us.

Before I could ask, Jihoon beat me to it. "So where are your group of friends?" . Eunwoo looked hesitant , but at the same time, sad. Then he said ,"Well , they kind of abandoned me after I helped to heal you guys. So you could just say, I'm no longer friends with them anymore, besides I'm so sick of the way they treat others, it's disgusting and rude."

Just after hearing that , I felt bad for him and didn't think before asking him,"So...do you want to join our group , we will welcome you to join us if you want." Jihoon elbowed me after that.

Then Eunwoo just shook his head and said , "Sorry , i'm already in another group, I'm with this guy ." he said as he elbowed the shorter guy .

Jeonghan then curiously asked him , "But why were you with them in the first place?"

Eunwoo stared at Jeonghan before saying , "Well , you must be wondering how i managed to heal you guys. Well, I'm actually a witch, wizard, sourcerer whatever you want to call me. I basically handle magic."

The 6 of us just stared at him in disbelief , he's a witch? 'That's kinda cool' , I thought .

He continued , "But... I'm not like them, I was never like them , it's just...i just didn't want to lose them as friends and I wanted to prove that I'm a great brother to my older sister, but what they did to you guys was over the line, I can't tell you why, but I guess you'll find out soon enough."

Find out what later? How would it be related to our journey? Oh well , just don't take some words seriously Chanyeol .

"Well , we need to go , it's getting late , come on Baekhyun-hyung, hurry up, let's go. See you guys later! If we ever bump to each other again." Eunwoo said before waving us goodbye. After that, the 6 of us continued searching for food, enough for the whole group to eat.

It was then when I understood why they say not all supernaturals are bad.

**3RD PERSON POV**

"OMG EUNWOO , YOU KNEW THEM?" Barkhyun asked as he caught up with the taller male.

"Yeah, that is why my group of 'friends' abandoned and betrayed me, because I helped to heal them" Eunwoo replied, confused by Baekhyun's face. He looked like he a teen girl who got noticed by her crush.

"Well, Eunwoo, don't tell anybody about this, I'm telling you because you are my friend. the tall guy...he looked cute . He looked like a puppy , I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM SO BADLY." , He whined like a child who wouldn't get what they want. Sometimes Eunwoo questioned himself who was older.

"Oh Baekhyun... I didn't know you liked tall guys ." Eunwoo laughed at the shorter.

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW." Baekhyun said, puffing his cheeks up. "I just want to meet that guy sooner or later , so maybe I would get to know him at least a bit." Eunwoo simply just smiled at the older.  
  
  


*****

It was around evening , and the "WE ARE ONE" group had managed to find some food - too much food, in fact, but it should be enough for everyone .

So, Chanyeol and Jihoon carried all the heavier food sources, while Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Suho and Kyungsoo carried the lighter ones.

When they had reached the campsite , the "RUNAWAYS" had already prepared the campfire and also took out their cooking equipment.

The moment their dinner was made, all of them began gobbling down their food - they were so hungry that they did not even care about what it tasted like.

"So what did you all do while we were gone?" Suho asked and the other group started explaining. Apparently the "Runaways" had just finished their intensive training practice, after they saw what had happened to the others, they could not risk it. While the "WE ARE ONE" were mostly using their energy to pick up all of their food sources .

After eating, all of them decided to turn in earlier, since they used their one week of staying up later to get to know each other more. Chanyeol, however, could not fall asleep. He couldn't sleep since he was still trying to understand what Eunwoo meant "you will find out soon enough". The thing is , how soon is soon?

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

It's been a while since we joined forces with the 'runaways' and I got to say, BEST. DECISION. EVER. All of them were really great friends to have, we kept on talking about what we should we do the moment we got to the west of the forest, and also we kept on 'bullying' wonwoo, since he was always annoyed with me , Chen and Jeonghan. So right now we are packing all of our things, since by now, we were already at the west, now we just have to find the abandoned library.

After walking in circles, we finally saw a rundown building, and it was huge, maybe it IS the library. But it does look eery. But the important thing now is that we have to find that book. Whatever is inside must be very important anyways. So the 11 of us walked up the stairs.

I tried to open the doors, but it won't let me. Just then, Xiumin-hyung suddenly interruupted us. "Hey guys , look . It looks like there is a riddle written on the wall. Just look."

**_"A man takes his wife into the woods and suddenly kills her, he leaves no evidence. The day after, he gets a call from the police saying come to the crime scene. The man goes there straight away and gets arrested. How did the police know it was him?"  
_ **

"He killed his own wife? What?" Jeonghan questioned.

"He left no evidence.. How did they know?" Moonbin looked, confused by the riddle.

Wonwoo just looked at them like they are the dumbest people on earth.

"Are you all **THAT** dumb?" He looked at us with a 'are you serious' look.

"Wait Wonwon, you know the answer?"

"Duh, he didn't ask the police where the crime scene was, he just went there."

They all looked in awe as the doors suddenly opened. "That was awesome! You're so smart!" Mingyu said hugging his boyfriend.

"Alright.. Let's go in and search for the book." Suho-hyung said.

After entering, all of us looked at the library, it does look old, dust coated everything, as if no one has entered it for the past 60 years. Maybe it's because no one did. "Alright guys , if we want to find the book fast, why don't we all split up?" I suggested. So each of us took an aisle, but before that , i told everyone how the book looked like , that it was **RED IN COLOUR WITH YELLOW SWIRLS ON IT**. That's when our search began.

Everyone was checking every single book on each shelf when suddenly we heard a loud noise and Moonbin screaming. "Y'ALL! I FOUND SOMETHING!" We all ran over to see a bookshelf open. A secret door? Also, HOW IS HE SO FAST?

"Do we go in?" Woozi asked.

"I guess we do." Kyungsoo and I were the first to go in, then followed by the rest.

When we walked in, there was a hole in the ceiling, with plants almost covering it. The sun rays shone straight onto a stand and on the stand was a book. Red in colour with yellow swirls on it. We found it!

"Woah.. Hyung is that it?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Everyone, we found the book. We should head back first before reading it in case there's anyone else who comes."

Everyone nodded as I gently put the book into Moonbin's bag. **"I think that's too** **late don't ya think?"**

We turned around to see.. Eunwoo's old friends?! What do they want? However, this time it's only two of them. What happened to the perverted one? Did he leave them too? **"We won't lose this time."** the female said as they charged at us. Just then , the model looking guy somehow made a rope from his hands , and the rope grabbed all of us, except for Kyungsoo.

"Time for you to die." The female said , as she cackled evilly and ran towards Kyungsoo with a knife in her hand. Kyungsoo looked pale, I can't just let him just stand there and let that woman kill him, HE'S MY BROTHER .

I felt anger about to explode, I can't and won't let that woman kill Kyungsoo. I managed to slip out of the rope, and just in time , just when that slut was so close to Kyungsoo, I managed to slide myself in front of him and shield him from the hit.

I looked down, wait, 'Did I really get stabbed?', I thought as I looked at the left side of my waist. Just then i felt pain...it's unbearable, it was so painful all i could do was to crouch down, and breathe hard as I felt my consciousness slip away from me "CHANYEOL!" I heard the others kept shouting, but it's fading.

"SHIT! JEN YOU STABBED THE WRONG ONE!" the model looking one screamed. "URGH WHATEVER, WE CAN JUST TAKE THIS HOE WITH US." the other replied, frustrated. Wait , WHAT? I looked towards their direction and saw the 2 of them holding onto Kyungsoo, he looked scared. "GUYS HELP ME !!!" he screamed.

"HYUNG !! NOOOO ." I screamed . In a blink of an eye, there were smoke around at the place they were standing , they're...gone . I can't believe this , first I lost my dad , and now Kyungsoo , what am I going to do now ? I felt tears streaming down, then I closed my eyes.  
  


**SUHO'S POV**

  
"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!" I SCREAMED, everybody else also tried to call him to wake up. But they were crying , no...no , chanyeol...he can't be dead, is he? I went to put a finger under his nose to check if he was breathing, thank god he was. But he needed help immediately. We quickly carried him and ran out, trying to look for help, knowing we ran out of medical supplies.

We ran around the forest carrying a now unconscious Chanyeol. We were panicking that we couldn't find help.

"HYUNGS! OVER THERE! THERE'S A HOUSE!" Jeonghan screamed.

We ran over there and knocked on the door. Please help us. Please.

Suddenly, someone unexpected opened the door.

" **Eunwoo?** " I questioned. "Thank god, Eunwoo we really need your help." He looked confused at first until he saw Chanyeol and quickly ushered us in.

"KAI-HYUNG! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" He screamed and suddenly a boy around the same age as me - I'm assuming Kai - came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?" He laid his eyes on us and immediately told us to lay Chanyeol on the couch. "Eunwoo, get ready." Eunwoo nodded and went over to Chanyeol and stopped the bleeding as his cut healed.

**SEHUN'S POV**

While I was walking out from the kitchen with Baekhyun, I saw a couple of strangers in the living room. Why the hell are there so many strangers in our house? Just then , something caught my attention and OH MY GOSH, IS THAT THE TALL CUTIE? WAIT , WHY AM I SEEING BLOOD ON HIM? WAS HE STABBED? I swear I will kill whoever- Baekhyun ran past me, and screamed,"OH MY GOSH , WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" WAIT. WHAT? HIS BABY? Everyone just looked at him as if he's out of his mind.

Oh my gosh. Don't tell me he likes him too. I ran to the living room , while Eunwoo is healing the cutie, something else shocked me, Suho-hyung? Why is he here too? Does he know this guy too? Wait...of course, I saw him in the cave that night, with that cutie too. Well, this is going to be so weird now. How am I supposed to hide from him? He will probably hate me because I'm a vampire now..  
  


**WOOZI'S POV  
  
**

Suddenly , while healing Chanyeol, Eunwoo started asking us questions,"Did you guys know how he got into this condition?" What should I do? Maybe I should just tell him about it. "Erm...Eunwoo , I know you are not going to like it but...the people who caused Chanyeol to be like that were your 'friends', but that pervert looking didn't come. Well , your female friend almost wanted to stab Chanyeol's brother, Kyungsoo." 

While talking , I noticed Kai, he looked mad, but I continued. "But Chanyeol was so kind he took the stab instead of Kyungsoo.

Also the bad thing is...the model looking one and the slut looking one took Kyungsoo away, and they just 'poofed' into thin air. 

And that was one Kai stood up, his fists were shaking , but why? Eunwoo sighed, he looked worried, but he turned around and said to Kai,"Hyung...I need to tell you something. My sister, Jennie, the female one, well..she likes you. She has been secretly watching you with her 'crystal ball', and well , she apparently knew you liked Kyungsoo, so she was jealous of him and wanted to kill him. I'm sorry I didn't mention anything about it Kai-hyung."

Kai looked angry but still asked, "If they go after Kyungsoo that means Seungcheol is in danger too. Where is he?" They all looked at each other.

"Didn't he go out for a walk an hour ago?"

"Something isn't right.. Cheol doesn't go for walks for more than half an hour.." Eunwoo stated.

We looked at each other, confused. "Who's Seungcheol?"

Kai sighed in frustration and replied, "The youngest of all of us. He's an omega werewolf and he's only 18."

"But how do we know if he got taken? Kyungsoo was just taken."

Suddenly, Eunwoo looked like he thought of something. "You said only two went for Kyungsoo right? The female and the model looking one?" We nodded our heads.

"Fuck. That means Seungri went after Seungcheol. There's no way he could fight back. Omegas are always submissive to Alphas."

"What are alphas and omegas?" Soonyoung asked out of curiosity.

"Well , let's just say it's something like gender? Alphas are very masculine and aggressive, they are mostly leaders of their wolf pack. Betas are like normal people, but they are not at the very top like alphas, but above omegas. And well...omegas, they are feminine and they can get pregnant. Usually in the wolf pack, alphas mate with the omegas so they could produce another wolf in their pack. But usually , the alphas usually mate with the omegas so they could have a child, and if the child is an alpha, it can be the next leader of the pack. But if the omegas are lucky, they might have a loving alpha that will love them , not only seeing them as a baby machin ."

Again, out of curiosity , Jeonghan then asked, "But is it possible for a beta and omega to fall in love and mate?" Eunwoo thought about it and replied, "I...don't know, I mean even if they love each other, they're romance will not last long because of the alpha, and the alpha has to mark the omega , signifying that the omega is his and nobody and touch it"

"But, does the pervert looking one, I mean Seungri, love Seungcheol?" I asked.

Eunwoo then stared at the ground , and said,"Well , i know i shouldn't tell all of you about this , but i guess you ought to know.   
  
Seungcheol lived with us when we were young , and he was supposed to be Seungri's mate. But the thing is, Seungri abused Seungcheol, and also rapes him. At the age of 14, Seungcheol felt depressed, he was naive at that time, thinking that all alphas should love their omegas, but I guess he already knew what reality is. So because of him, as his friend, I helped him escape. So that he can no longer be with Seungri... when Seungri found out that Seungcheol was 'missing', he cried for days, that's when i realised that he has feelings for Seungcheol. So I guess, maybe he took him while Seungcheol was taking a walk ."

Eunwoo then covered his face and sat down. Suho went to comfort him, I...wow, so the trio, or Eunwoo's 'friends' are now out supposed villains. That's when i saw Kai, he went towards the door , and asked us ,"Well , if we want to get them back , why don't we save them first? Eunwoo, do you know where they are right now?"

Eunwoo nodded and told us that he can bring us to the place. Eunwoo turned and told the short and tall guys to take care of Chanyeol while the rest of us follow them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt : aju_cheol


	6. ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T WRITE FROM THE SMUT ONWARDS IT WAS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND
> 
> TW! SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

**CHANYEOL’S POV**

Am I dead already? I can’t believe it, wait, let me make sure.

I moved my head and my neck felt stiff. 

Well ok, I’m not dead. Maybe I should just sleep for a while more, well at least that's what I wanted to do.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THIS TO ME BAEK?” 

“HEY, I SAW HIM FIRST SO HE SHALL BE MINE FIRST SEHUN!” 

“FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT LET'S HAVE A BET, WE’LL TRY TO SEDUCE HIM, AND WHOEVER WINS WILL HAVE HIM. DEAL?” 

“FINE! DEAL.” 

I can’t really hear what those people were saying, but one thing for sure is that it was something about me. Where am I?

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw two other males staring at each other. Well, they looked stunning.

I looked around , and wow , just like those 2 guys , this house is stunning . 

“LOOK! MY BABY HAS FINALLY WOKEN UP!” I turned around to see the 2 males looking at me. Who are they? 

“Erm , where am I? And why am I here?” I asked, still not trusting those people. 

The taller one sat on the sofa, next to me, and gently said,”Well , your friends brought you here because you were stabbed, our friend, Eunwoo, and Kai-hyung helped to heal you.” 

Just then the ot her guy  also sat on the sofa. Wait, he looks very familiar.

“Wait , have I seen you before? You’re...Baekhyun right? Eunwoo’s friend."

Baekhyun gasped dramatically and smirked at the other guy’s direction before saying to me,”Yes. And, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Chanyeol .” I turned around to look at the taller guy and asked, “Well , what about you?” 

“I’m Sehun.” Wait , Sehun , isn’t that Suho’s younger brother’s name?

“Hey , do you happen to be Suho’s younger brother?” I asked out of curiosity. I couldn't help it. 

Sehun just bit his lip before answering that I must have been mistaken, afterwards I quickly apologised to him. 

I quickly sat up , looked around but...where are the rest? “Erm, do you guys happen to know where’s my group?” 

Baekhyun sighed and replied,”Well our friends are helping your friends to look for you brother, Kyungsoo was it? And their also looking for another friends of ours .”

Oh yeah...Kyungsoo.

I should follow the group. I tried to stand up, but Sehun lightly pulled me down, and hugged me before saying, "Don't worry. Our friends are helping to find him. For now just rest and focus on getting better.”

I saw Baekhyun glaring at Sehun’s direction before pulling me into his embrace, and said, "I agree , so why don’t we cuddle together until everyone comes home?” 

Suddenly , I felt Sehun hugging me from behind, raising his eyebrow,”Baek, do you actually mean, the THREE of us should hug until the rest comes back?” 

I saw Baekhyun’s face, and turned to look at Sehun’s as well, they were glaring at each other, as if they’re pissed? Seriously , why do I feel like I’m somehow involved in this situation. Guys, please come back quickly, this situation is feeling even weirder. 

**KYUNGSOO’S POV**

Who are those people? Why was i the target of almost being stabbed? Why me? What have i ever done wrong? Those people have tortured me to the point I fainted, I just wanted to know why? Is god punishing me because I’ve committed a sin? Is it because- “Wake up! Please wake up!” 

A voice? I’m not the only one here?

I opened my eyes, my vision was a bit blurry, but it soon began to clear, and I could see a figure, “Who-who are you ?” , I felt my heart pounding, after almost getting stabbed, and now I’m in an unknown place, with people torturing me. Oh right. And there's a boy that has wolf ears and a tail in front of me.

“It’s ok, don’t be scared, i’m here. I’m Seungcheol, you?”

“I- I’m Kyungsoo. Where are we?” Seungcheol looked down and before he could say anything, a figure, a familiar looking one, stood in front of us. 

Isn’t he one of Eunwoo’s ‘friends’? The pervert looking one?

“WELL , WELL , WELL” , he began, “Looks like you two are finally awake. Oh Seungcheol darling, did you know how long I’ve spent looking for you? I’ve missed you everyday.” 

What? Seungcheol knows this guy?

“Seungri.. Please leave us alone..” Seungcheol pleaded him and I noticed that his ears are now flattened on top of his head and his tail was in between his legs.

“Seungcheol darling, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you.” Perverted guy said.

“Seungcheol, do you know him?” I asked turning to Seungcheol who was now shaking in fear.

“Seungcheol is my one and only precious lover.” Seungri said. Sure doesn’t seem that way. 

WHAT KIND OF LOVER WILL MAKE THEIR OTHER HALF THIS SCARED?!

**‘Hey don’t freak out. It’s me Seungcheol. I’m an omega werewolf so I’m able to mindlink you.’**

‘WHA- HOW-’ 

**‘Listen to me. Seungri is a psychopath. I used to be in the same pack as him and he abused and raped me all the time till I escaped at the age of 14 thanks to Eunwoo-hyung.’**

‘You know Eunwoo?’

**‘Yeah. He’s like a childhood friend’**

“Seungcheol, darling, you should help out your Alpha.” Perverted dude - Seungri - smirked as Seungcheol began to tear up. 

He seemed to be even younger than Jeonghan.

**‘No.. PLEASE NO- SOMEONE HELP ME!”**

Oh that’s it , Seungri needs to stop. 

“Don’t make him do something for your sorry ass you stupid lunatic.” I screamed at him as he tried to take the werewolf away. Was this what father meant when he said some supernaturals are good while some are bad?

I can’t take it when I see someone doing something against their will. Seungri looked at me and slapped me across the face while he called for two other people. 

He took Seungcheol while he left me with them.

“Looks like I finally get to teach him a lesson.” The female said.

Just as they were about to land a hit on me, a hand stopped them.

“K-Kai oppa?” 

**KAI’S POV**

“So where are they ?” I asked, I was so prepared to slap that slut whose doing horrible things to my Kyungsoo and Cheollie.

“Alright guys , we’re almost there. They are at an abandoned warehouse. I used to hang out with them there and the living conditions there were horrible.  So, I need you all to listen carefully. Those people who took Kyungsoo and Seungcheol, are really dangerous. Always have your guard up and stay alert of your surroundings."

Just as he finished speaking, we stopped in front of a giant, old, grey warehouse. 

We silently opened the door, making sure no one will notice us, well until we get to the place where the both of them are. 

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard. “Looks like i can finally teach him a lesson.” 

And that’s when all of us rush to the scene. 

We arrived to the scene to see Kyungsoo kneeling onto the floor, with a female hovering over him.

Before she could hit him I grabbed her hand and glared at her.

“K-Kai oppa?” I’m cringing. “What the fuck are you doing?”

She looked at me scared and I was about to ask her again when Eunwoo suddenly screamed.

“WHERE’S SEUNGCHEOL AND SEUNGRI?” 

Just as some of them went to find Seungcheol, Taehyung jumped in front of them and smirked.

“Not on my watch.” The others started fighting him and signalled to Eunwoo and Jeonghan to go find the youngest.

They managed to slip away and began to look for Seungcheol.

**THIRD PERSON’S POV (WARNING : SMUT) - THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME I AM A MINOR**

Seungri d **r** agged Seungcheol to their old master bedroom, where Seungcheol unwillingly mated **.**

When Seungcheol saw the room, he was instantly reminded of the past. He wanted to run away, but Seungri was too strong. 

He then threw Seungcheol onto the bed, stripped out all of his clothes, leaving him naked. He took some ropes and tied his hands to the headboard so he couldn’t escape. 

Seungri was looking at him as if he was a full course meal, such milky white skin, he touched it, and it was indeed smooth like it was before. 

“Still as beautiful as last time. Haven’t changed at all Cheol.” He said as he started teasing his cock. All of the actions must have triggered Seungcheol’s heat as Seungcheol started giving out a really strong sweet smell making him even more submissive than he already is. 

Seungcheol started crying as Seungri continued to touch him.

**SEUNGCHEOL’S POV**

I had no control over myself. Because of this, my heat came 2 weeks early. 

Naturally, as an omega, I have to be submissive to Alphas and me being on my heat during this situation isn’t helping at all. All I could do is cry. 

Suddenly, a sweet smell filled my nostrils. My wolf was going crazy. I just wanted more. 

Just then, Seungri took my cock and stroked it, before sucking the tip. 

“If only you could see what you look like. Even your cum tastes good” , he said, before pinching my nipples. 

After a few blowjobs which caused me to be over-sensitive, he started sucking one of my nipples, while playing with the other as I whimpered. 

“Aw...sweet omega , you still produce milk for me to drink. Do you miss me after so long?” , why would I ever miss him, that’s disgusting. 

After what felt like a few minutes has passed...the door suddenly slammed open. The boy who opened the door looked ethereal. 

**“MATE! THAT’S MY MATE!”** My wolf howled. After looking at him , I felt more slick coming out from my hole.

“My little darling wants my knot now, do you want it? You have to beg for it.” 

No I don’t want it, it’s just… At that moment the boy came and pushed Seungri away and started fighting. So, my mate isn’t only angelic but also hot? Wow.

But, no matter how hard that boy tried to push Seungri away, he didn’t even budge, he was just too strong. 

And that’s when he punched him, MY MATE. Seungri came to me again, and put in 2 fingers inside my hole without preparation.

I saw that man trying to stand up, but he fell back down, I guess Seungri must have punched him too hard. 

Just then, I felt something big entering my hole, I started crying even more. Oh no...no...not his knot. 

“AH , AH ,AAAAAH.. STOP IT” I can’t help but cry out , i tried to look at the man , hoping he could stand up again .

Just then , I saw Eunwoo . I didn’t say anything as i didn’t want Seungri to know that Eunwoo is here .

As always , Eunwoo secretly chanted a spell , and Seungri just floated in the air , and back down , and that’s when Eunwoo shouted a spell , but Seungri managed to escape from him .

So Eunwoo went to chase him down while chanting the spell as loud as he can , leaving me and that man in the room. 

I saw him do his best to stand up and walk over to me as I was crying. 

He untied me and I immediately snuggled towards him. I held onto him tightly and didn’t let go. 

“Stay w-with me please?” I asked him. He let go of me and took off his jacket and gave it to me. 

I looked at him questioningly as he told me “E-Err.. You’re still naked..” He told me.

I SWEAR I SAW A TINT OF PINK ON HIS CHEEKS. I blushed and quickly took the jacket and wore it. To say it was too big was understandable. It was like a dress! After wearing it, I went back to hugging him as I started to fall asleep. 

**JEONGHAN’S POV**

Okay.. don’t judge but this guy is really cute. 

HE’S A LITERAL DEFINITION OF A CUDDLY PILLOW! I felt bad for what he had to go through and helped him and now he’s sticking to me. 

Not that I’m complaining though. Aish what am I thinking.. All I know is that his name is Seungcheol.

While I was deep in thought, I didn’t realise that he had already fallen asleep with me hugging him. 

HE LOOKS SO CUTE! Suddenly, Eunwoo came running back with a floating Seungri behind him, worried about his friend. He saw us hugging and looked confused. 

“That’s weird, Seungcheol never hugs and cuddles with someone he doesn't know. Are you his mate?” Mate? What’s a mate? I looked at him confused as he said they’ll explain later and that they should leave the place first.

**KAI’S POV**

We’ve taken care of the slut and her best friend and now we’re just waiting for Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Eunwoo. 

Kyungsoo was okay and he was asking plenty of questions. “I know you have a lot of questions but we’ll answer all of them when we’re back at the house.” I told him. He gave up and asked, “Can you at least tell me is Chanyeol is okay?” 

OH MY- PUPPY EYESS OMG! I collected myself and replied him.

“Your brother is fine. We have two of our members, Baekhyun and Sehun, taking care of him right now.”

“S-Sehun?” The boy I’m guessing Suho asked. Ah yes, they’re brothers but Sehun is too much of a chicken thinking his own brother will hate him for being a vampire. I nodded my head about to say something when Eunwoo, Jeonghan and a sleeping Seungcheol came out. 

Eunwoo immediately ran over to me and whispered something unbelievable.

**“HYUNG! Jeonghan is Seungcheol’s mate!”**

No wonder Cheol is clinging onto him. And seeing how it is, Jeonghan seems to be completely fine with it.

“Well , looks like everyone is safe ! Shall we all go back now ?” I asked .

Everyone looked at me , and we all started walking out of the warehouse . Now , i just wonder what is going on at the house right now , Baekhyun and Sehun are sure acting very weird around Chanyeol . 

I’m really wondering what they’re up to . 

But , i’m really curious , how is it possible for a wolf like Seungcheol to have a mate who is a human like Jeonghan , so if all humans are betas , wait...no way .

They will be a beta and omega couple ? I just looked at Eunwoo , and it looked like he knew what i was thinking , the two of us just looked at Seungcheol and Jeonghan , wondering how is it possible for this to happen .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt: Aju_cheol


	7. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii it's the other author heree

**CHANYEOL’S POV**

How much longer am i suppose to be in this position with 2 people i do not really know ? Are the rest back yet ? Please hurry up . The silence was so thick in the house , all i could hear were Baekhyun and Sehun’s sound of breathing .

Just then i heard the sound of the doorknob turning , and i saw everyone walking into the house , especially KYUNGSOO!! But they all stopped , just staring at the 3 of us , in confusion , I saw the unknown taller smirking , as if he knew what was going on . So to make things NOT fell awkward , i quickly get out of Baekhyun and Sehun’s embrace , and ran to Kyungsoo , hugging him and saying ,”HYUNG ! ARE YOU OK ? OH MY , ARE THOSE BRUISES ON YOUR SKIN .” Geez whoever those people are , they are evil . It made me realise that , this adventure is just like a story , and in every story , there WILL ALWAYS BE a villain , or maybe more . 

Kyungsoo then hugged be back and said ,”I’m ok , well at least i’ve been saved right ? And i’m still alive , thanks to everyone .” I saw the unknown taller guy looking at Kyungsoo with a soft gaze , does he know hyung ? Just then , Sehun and Baekhyun walked behind me , and both of them said ,”Hi ! I’m baekhyun.” “And i’m sehun.” “Whatever you saw , erm , don’t be mistaken .” “Yeah , we just hugged him...to comfort him .”

Well , i guess that answered my question on why they suddenly hugged , but they didn’t answer why they called me cutie and baby . I noticed Suho , staring at Sehun , but then looked back at Jeonghan , ah , i remembered , this Sehun who is with us isn’t Suho’s brother . Man , i feel bad , just mentioning or hearing the Sehun will make Suho’s mood change .

So , in order not to make Suho feel awkward , I suddenly had a great idea , and said ,”HEY GUYS ! Why don’t we all settle down and sit in the living room .” But then i felt a sharp pain from my injury again , then Kyungsoo said , “Right , you were stabbed . Chanyeol , don’t talk too much for now , if not the pain will be back . And how are you feeling now ?” “I’m fine Hyung , thanks for asking.” I replied .

When everybody had finally made themselves comfortable , I just noticed that Jeonghan is holding onto a...boy ? What ? What happened when i was in this house ? Suddenly , I saw the boy opening his eyes , everybody was looking at his with a soft gaze . Who is he ? And why is he hugging Jeonghan ? But i guess we should introduce ourselves first , maybe that will answer my question .

“HI EVERYONE !!! SINCE WE’VE ALL GATHERED IN THE LIVING ROOM , WHY DON’T WE ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES ? Well , i’ll start first . I’m Chanyeol , i’m 20 years old . I’m Kyungsoo’s younger brother and i’m a survivor .” 

“I’m Kyungsoo , 21 years old and the older brother of Chanyeol . Also a survivor .”

“I’m Suho , 22 years old , oldest in the ‘WE ARE ONE’ survivor group , and the ‘father’ of the group .”

“I’m Woozi , 20 years old , Chanyeol’s childhood friend , i have a boyfriend named Hoshi , also a survivor .”

“HI GUYS !! I’M HOSHI , 20 YEARS OLD , A SURVIVOR , AND YES I’M WOOZI’S BOYFRIEND !” , Hoshi then hugged Woozi tightly .

“And...i’m Jeonghan , 19 years old , youngest in the group . A survivor too .” While Jeonghan was talking , i noticed the boy who he was hugging stared at him , in awe . Does he know Jeonghan ?

“Alright , that’s the whole ‘WE ARE ONE’ survival group , now we will be introducing the other survival group that we had decided to join forces with , the ‘RUNAWAYS’ “ I said , hoping it will distract me from questioning about that guy .

“Alright , i should start first . I’m Xiumin , 21 years old , the oldest in the group , and this person sitting next to me is my boyfriend , Chen .”

“WHAT ? YOU’RE 21 ? THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE , YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE 17 !!” Baekhyun exclaimed . 

“HAHA , i get that a lot . I’m used to it .” Xiumin replied .

“HEEEEEY !! I’M CHEN ! SAME AGE AS MY BOYFRIEND , XIUMIN !!!” 

“Wow , you really do have a loud voice huh ?” the unknown tall man said . 

“WELL YES I DO KAI !! AND NOW , YOU OUGHT TO KNOW !” , Chen said . So that guy’s name is Kai , sounds familiar...where have i heard it ? Wait....NO Chanyeol , NO , Kyungsoo will...

“Hi , i’m Moonbin , i’m 20 years old , a survivor too . Xiumin and Chen are like the parents of our group since they’re the oldest , but we don’t know whose the mom .” 

Everybody started laughing then Chen said ,”I’M SURE XIUMIN IS THE MOM , I’M MORE MANLIER THAN HIM .” “WE’LL SEE CHEN , WAIT... IS THAT A SPIDER ON YOUR SHIRT ?” Xiumin dramatically said . Chen then screamed like a woman , then Moonbin said , “Well , i guess we finally know whose the mom , and it’s Chen hahaha .” , and all of us were laughing so hard . Moonbin does know how to lighten up the mooh huh ? Just then , i noticed Eunwoo staring at Moonbin , as if he has been lovestruck , oh my gosh , what in the world is going on with everybody looking at everybody so , so , AS IF THEY WERE IN LOVE ????

After a few minutes of laughing and the Xiuchen couple bickering on who's the ‘mother’ of the group . We finally continued with the introduction .

“I’m Mingyu , 19 years old , i’m the youngest in the group along with my boyfriend Wonwoo .”

“And yes , I’m Wonwoo , just like what Mingyu said , I’m 19 and i’m his boyfriend .”

“Well that’s from us survivor groups . Now would you 5 like to introduce yourselves to us ?” I said .

“Well i guess i’ll start first since most of them know me .” Eunwoo said , “I’m Eunwoo , our group are all supernaturals . I’m a witch and 19 years old , i’m the latest member to join their group .”

“I’m Kai .” , so the unknown taller guy is Kai... he continued , “I’m 21 years old , and i’m an angel , yes , the heaven kind of angel , but i’ve been sent to earth , to live like how normal people are living .” he said . I don’t understand ? So he’s angel , but have been sent to earth , is it really because he has to live like a normal human being or is it because of something else ?

“HI GUYS !! I’m Baekhyun , i’m 20 years old , and i’m a siren .” 

“A SIREN ?? THAT’S COOL !! DO YOU ACTUALLY SING ??” Jeonghan excitedly asked . 

“HAHA , yes , i do , but not for the deadly reason , i just happen to love singing .” Suddenly Baekhyun stared at me , but seductively ?

Sehun glared at him before saying ,”Im Sehun , same age as Baekhyun ,” he rolled his eyes at him . “And i’m a vampire .” He did the same thing as what Baekhyun did , staring at me seductively , but , after that , he just looked at Suho , who is putting an arm around Jeonghan , Sehun looked...sad ? I know he has the same name as Suho’s younger brother , but he did say that he isn’t , so why is he looking at him sadly ?

“Seungcheol , do you want to introduce yourself ?” Kai asked softly , looking at Jeonghan’s direction . So , that boy who is hugging Jeonghan is Seungcheol...ok , now let’s see what he is . 

“Erm...er…” , he looked at Jeonghan , as if he’s scared , then i heard Jeonghan telling that it’s ok and that he is here with him . Seungcheol took a deep breathe , before saying ,”I-I’m Seungcheol . I’m the youngest , 18 years old , in the Supernatural group . I-I’m an Omega wolf .”

I didn’t know what was an omega wolf , so i asked ,”What’s an omega wolf ??”

“I’ll explain it to you later , but i need to talk to Jeonghan about something important . Jeonghan , can you follow me to my room ?” Jeonghan stood up , but , Seungcheol was pulling his shirt , trying to tell him to sit down . Something does look fishy...I really want to know what happened while i was in this house . Jeonghan then told Seungcheol he would be right back , and he just nodded , but looked sad . 

Jeonghan followed Eunwoo , but before they reached the stairs , Eunwoo whispered something to Kai , and Kai looked at Sehun and Baekhyun , and he nodded . OK , I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED .

After Jeonghan followed Eunwoo up the stairs , Seungcheol looked like he was about to cry , then Kai said softly ,”Seungcheol , do you want to sit next to me ?” Seungcheol quickly went to Kai , and clinged onto him . Alright , my curiosity is about to burst , so i asked ,”Guys , what happened out there while i was here ?” 

Everyone looked at me , but something about the faces of Kyungsoo , Kai and Seungcheol made me feel as if the whole situation was really bad . “Well , looks like i have no other choice . Ok , Chanyeol , we’ll tell you about the whole story .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: aju_cheol


End file.
